


Purely His

by princessbella



Series: Purely Rosier [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Consensual Underage Sex, Death Eaters, F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Not Canon Compliant, Possessive Tom Riddle, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Semi-Public Sex, Teenage Tom Riddle, Time Travel, Tom Riddle is His Own Warning, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessbella/pseuds/princessbella
Summary: Things always do become tricky when one finds one's self in front of Tom Marvolo Riddle. One mustn't worry, however, no matter how troubling it may be to remember that only yesterday was one held under the Cruciatis Curse by Lord Voldemort in Malfoy Manor.My, oh, my. One can only hope Isabella Rosier will find her way back home.[Will update tags as deemed appropriate]
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle/Original Character(s), Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Purely Rosier [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763434
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Purely His

**Author's Note:**

> I've already re-written it once since posting and I am in desperate need of someone to bounce ideas off of.

#### December 1996

Isabella had been researching in the Rosier library for most of the morning when the solid yew doors swing open with poise, something that the patriarch of the family was not possessing as he storms into the Victorian-accented room,

“When in Godric’s name did you think you it would be fitting to mention you were being shagged by my old schoolmate?" Mr. Rosier grip on the back of the settee opposite his daughter was stiff, the wood within creaking under the pressure.

“What?” Isabella murmurs, deep in concentration with the pages in front of her.

“Or was it you who persuaded him into being intimate? Oh, of course not.” Louis Rosier waves his own words away, pushing a hand through his greying hair. He watches impatiently as her slim finger follows a line in the tomb.

“Rosier, I must ins-“ The young man whose gaze hadn't left Rosier's daughter starts, though this only seems to animate the poorly veiled distressed look on the oldest Rosier.

Paying no mind to her father, Isabella stumbles upon a most interesting passage: _An underrated and forgotten hex is the Knee-Reversal hex. Developed prior to the year 1000, the Knee-Reversal hex has proved to be withstanding of the tests of time, though the same cannot be said of those on the receiving end. The incantation, Genu Transuerso, can be translated to-_

Without looking up, she reaches for her tea, “Have you been nursing that decanter of yours again? My, it’s only Tuesday, Father.”

“ _Isabella Catherine Rosier_!” Louis breathes deeply, “Are you or are you not copulating with the Dark Lord?"  
His face flames a deep shade of scarlet and his left hand is itching to grab hold of his wand. He was slowly losing his patience, something that had become increasingly difficult over time, and now he was having a difficult time keeping his voice in check.

The remaining two young men who have their eyes glued to the scene folding out in front of them all swallow their anxiety. The thought of looking to the young man between them, the one _they_ have just started to call the Dark Lord, but both keep obedient eyes on the two Rosier's.

Isabella stills the tea with her other hand as the cup hovers over the book, though she is tracing the wand movements on the page with her eyes. “Father, I only was allowed at a meeting just last-“

Louis wallops a vase and its plate off the hall table, gripping the settee’s edge with a new force. “Were you bumping uglies with Tom Riddle? Or are you still?”  
The volume of his voice fills the vaulted room. Two of the young men flinch, though unnoticeable to anyone but their friend between them, and she jerks her teacup causing a fair amount to slosh onto the diagram below.

“Shite! It simply is-“ Isabella starts, though she still hasn't truly registered the words he's verbally hurling at her.

“It simply, what? You simply fell onto him? I know he is a fit young man, believe me, I am aware, but what possessed you to- to do it?” Louis rounds the back of the settee, putting a heavy hand onto its arm.

"Scourgify!" she whispers, waving her hand flippantly over the page while setting the cup away far from the various tomes stacked in front of her. “Really, Father? I was under the impression you had more decorum than that.” _Bumping uglies? Do it? Seriously, was he a second year?_

“Did Malfoy put you up to this? We both know how low they have fallen but you mustn’t think that jumping onto Tom Riddle and-“

“Draco wouldn’t ever ask me to remedy a situation for him, do you even _know_ the Malfoy’s, Father? I can’t even believe you wou-"  
She slams one hand on to the tome, rattling everything on the cocktail table. The other shoots up to feel for the necklace hiding beneath her top. "Tom Riddle?”

Isabella's head snaps towards her father, who seems to be physically forcing himself to take a breath in and push it back out. Her blue eyes quickly fall onto the young men standing just within the threshold of the room. It takes reminding herself of all the years of formality her father ingrained into her soul to keep her mouth from meeting the carpet.  
“Oh, Merlin’s beard,” Isabella breathes out.

“Yes. Merlin’s beard," Louis grinds out, forehead scrunching up, "You see, I was going to approve the monthly expenditures from Twilfitt and Tattings, Flourish and Blott’s, the likes.” He shoves a finger towards her, “I do have to discuss the ungodly amount spent at Cobb and Webb’s with you. But instead of an unoccupied office, I found _myself_ digging through _my_ desk. You must understand how this might have me distressed as when not only I was already in my office, but as was Theodoros Nott and, as I am now aware you have been more than acquainted with, Tom Riddle.”

The pregnant pause that fills the library is heavier than a troll.

“Father, this is not the best time to delve into this. It is quite a complicated circumstance.”

She steadily said, but her eyes kept darting from each of the men in front of her, not knowing where was worse to look. She was starting to trace the outline of the metal beneath her top, letting the fibers rub into the pad of her finger.

“Oh, is it tea time?” Another vase shatters onto the floor, “Forgive me but I seem to be presenting more pressing matters." Louis locks his gaze with Isabella, willing her to show an ounce of remorse for him having to push through with this conversation. "Now, Isabella. My only daughter. Are you having sex with Tom Riddle?”

Isabella can feel her mind starting to throb as she searches for something appropriate to say,

”Are you intimate with the Dark Lord?” Louis rasps out.

The rooms, walls, and chests inside of Isabella's mind began crumble on themselves, leading to by far one of the most embarrassing responses she could think to give to her father.  
“Evidently, yes.”

Louis Rosier could no longer hold himself up, collapsing onto the settee with a hand to his chest. His next words came out close to a whisper, “Merlin’s beard, Bella.” He shoots a quick glance over his shoulder, “Do you know who he is?”

Isabella rolls her eyes while Tom Riddle quickly flickers between the two Rosiers in front of him, “Yes, Father.”

“Blimey, have I always been like this?” Sixteen-year-old Louis Rosier speaks up from the left side of Tom, glancing unapprovingly towards the aged wizard in front of them.

“Quite.” Theodoros Nott quips, eyes zipping towards Tom. One could ever be too sure of what might prompt the young Dark Lord.

“And you most definitely have not gotten better with time, Rosier.” Tom watched the older Rosier pulling at his hair but turns his attention back towards Isabella with a charming smirk. "I apologize, darling. I am afraid I did not have time to owl ahead."

**Author's Note:**

> I have written before but not for some time...please let me know what you think!
> 
> I have quite a few ideas for this, it has been bouncing around my mind for a couple of weeks now, but I *desperately* need someone to help me read through, edit, and perfect my writing. There is always more to learn and after you've read what's above, I'm sure you'll agree to some extent.
> 
> If you want to help me out, please reach out to me on Tumblr (hrhbella) because I really want to make this work! There is a lack of Tom Riddle work...please help me change that!


End file.
